Stanley Aronowitz
Stanley Aronowitz (born 1933) is professor of sociology, cultural studies, and urban education at the CUNY Graduate Center. He is also a veteran political activist and cultural critic and a passionate champion of organized labor. ''Social Text'' He is the author of numerous books on class, culture, sociology of science, and politics. With Fredric Jameson and John Brenkman, he is a founding editor of Duke University's Social Text, a journal that is subtitled "Theory, Culture, Ideology." He defended the journal from criticism after it published a nonsensical hoax article in its Summer 1996 issue (see Sokal Affair)Aronowitz, S. (1997) Alan Sokal's "Transgression". Dissent, Winter 1997.. In that article, he stated that with this publication, "Our objective was to interrogate Marxists' habitual separation of political economy and culture and to make a contribution to their articulation, even reunification." Green politics In 2002, Aronowitz led the fight to maintain the official ballot status of the Green Party in New York and ran for governor on that ticket the same year. He ran a grass roots campaign based on a radical democratic program that combined opposition to corporate power and plutocratic government with commitment to a sustainable environment, racial equality, feminism, gay liberation and individual freedom. He is also an active trade unionist and a member of the executive council of his university's union, the Professional Staff Congress, AFT. Aronowitz is a proponent of a reduced work week, among other strategies for improving everyday life, and works actively with the Basic Income Earth Network toward the furtherance of such goals. Other activities In 2005 he co-founded the journal "Situations." He has also published articles in numerous publications and with a core group of intellectuals--faculty and students-- at the Graduate Center, he spearheaded the effort to create the Center for Cultural Studies in the spirit of fostering intellectual debate, multidisciplinarity, and the toppling of high cultural privilege in academia. Family He lives in New York City. He was married to Ellen Willis until her death in November 2006. He has five children. Works Books *''The Crisis in Historical Materialism: Class, Politics, and Culture in Marxist Theory'' (1981) *''Education Still Under Siege'' (Critical Studies in Education and Culture) by Stanley Aronowitz, Henry A. Giroux (1985) *''Science As Power: Discourse and Ideology in Modern Society'' (1988) *''False Promises: The Shaping of American Working Class Consciousness'' (1991) *''The Jobless Future: Sci-Tech and the Dogma of Work'' by Stanley Aronowitz, William Difazio (1995) *''Roll over Beethoven: The Return of Cultural Strife'' (1993) *''Post-Work: The Wages of Cybernation'' Stanley Aronowitz (Co-Editor) with Jonathan Cutler 1997 ISBN 0-415-91782-4 *''The Last Good Job in America'' 2001 ISBN 0-7425-0975-3 *''The Knowledge Factory : Dismantling the Corporate University and Creating True Higher Learning'' (2001) *''Debating Empire'' (New Left Review Debates) by Gopal Balakrishnan (editor), Stanley Aronowitz (editor) (2003) *''How Class Works : Power and Social Movement'' (2004) *''Implicating Empire: Globalization and Resistance in the 21st Century'' by Stanley Aronowitz (editor) (2002) *''Paradigm Lost: State Theory Reconsidered'' Stanley Aronowitz (Editor), Peter Bratsis (Editor) (2002) ISBN 0-8166-3294-4 *''Left Turn: Forging a new political future'' (2006) Articles * “On Narcissism”. ''TELOS'' 44 (Summer 1980). New York: Telos Press * Aronowitz, Stanley (1993). Paulo Freire's radical democratic humanism. In P. McLaren & P. Leonard. (Eds.), Paulo Freire: A critical encounter (pp.9-) External links * Official website * A review of Aronowitz's The Jobless Future, with Aronowitz's response * Library of Congress Stanley Aronowitz Election 2002 Web Archive * A Mills Revival? by Stanley Aronowitz * Setting the Record Straight: Zionism from the Standpoint of its Jewish Critics by Stanley Aronowitz * The Democrats Desperately Seeking Defeat by Stanley Aronowitz * On the AFL-CIO Split by Stanley Aronowitz Category:1933 births Category:Living people Category:American political writers Category:American sociologists Category:Green Party (United States) politicians Category:City University of New York people Category:Labor historians Aronowitz, Stanley Category:Duke University faculty